


When The Wind Blows...

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a dark side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Wind Blows...

The warm summer night air met her cold cheeks as she crept her way to the solace of the shadows under a large oak tree that sat in the garden of their cottage. Her grey eyes narrowed under the cloak as she watched them. The little family of three inside never knowing that their privacy was being violated by a silent observer.

She carefully spied on the mother rocking her small infant in the chair on the opposite side of the room when her husband came into the nursery. Narcissa knelt down to hide further in the darkness as he approached the window. The bundle in her arms wriggled and for a moment she was worried that it would cry out and alert the family within of her presence. She gently bounced the baby in her arms as it easily drifted back to sleep. The husband never noticed the outside intruder as he cracked open the window before turning away and walked towards his wife. He gently kissed her on the forehead and smiled lovingly at her before leaving the room.

The woman’s sweet voice drifted out the Narcissa’s hiding spot.

“When the wind blows the cradle will rock…” Her soft, loving voice sang.

Her face filled with a manic expression as she sat with her back against the tree and her heart rate quickening. The haphazardly wrapped bundle in her arms continued to snooze as she thought about earlier that day.

Lucius had been out of town on business when she had gone into labor. In those times, even more so among the pureblood families, it was traditional for the father to go about his day like any other while his wife was either at home or at St. Mungo’s birthing the baby.

She had labored for a long, hard seven hours before she heard the cries from her baby ring out in the room, but her blood ran cold when the midwitch informed her that she had a beautiful baby girl.

“No!” Narcissa shouted at the midwitch as the latter tried to hand her her baby and froze midway. “NO!”

She burst into tears before screaming at the midwitch and her assistant to, “Get out!”

The two women were startled by Narcissa’s response and quickly, but gently laid the baby down next to her mother. Beefore they could collect their belongings, Narcissa had flicked her wand and wiped their memories clear. With two very dazed faces, the two midwitches left leaving only two very faint pops behind them. 

Narcissa finally was able to quell the storm of emotions she had, but couldn’t begin to extinguish the madness that began to overtake her mind. After an hour or so, she was finally able to touch the baby, but she cringed at her failure to produce a son. She knew Lucius would not be pleased and with a crazed look in her eye, she stood, slowly steadying herself as she was still weak and sore from giving birth. She picked the baby up gingerly and made her way slowly to the door of her bedroom. She stumbled as she tried walking down the stairs to the grand foyer of Malfoy Mansion.

Once she made it down the stairs, she hurried across the flagstones to the richly stained oak door and swiftly opened it to reveal the night time sky dotted with flecks of white stars as far as the eye could see. She stumbled down the short flight of steps and crunched across the gravel pathway before she focused on Ottery St. Catch Pole where she remembered reading about the birth of a son, to a local farmer and his wife who she had gone to school with. 

With her mind focused on her destination, she disapparated with a loud echoing pop that bounced off the hedgerows in the stillness of the night time air.

The loss of warm light from the room immediately surrounded her with darkness breaking her from her reverie.

She slowly stood up and crept carefully to the cracked window. She held tightly to the small baby in her arm as she pointed her wand at the window and silently cast a spell to open it the rest of the way. 

The baby in the room was dozing peacefully in his bassinet as she popped out the screen. She laid her baby down on the floor, just inside the window before she used her wand once more to levitate the baby in the bassinet into her awaiting arms. Once there, she levitated her baby silently into the bassinet before replacing the screen and window back to their original state. 

She crept away into the darkness with a triumphant smirk and a crazed glint in her cold grey eyes. 

The next morning, Lucius returned home to see his wife and newborn baby. 

He entered the room quietly to find his wife sitting by the tall, full arched windows, singing a soft lullaby to the baby held tightly in her arms as she rocked slowly.

She turned and smiled when she heard his muffled footsteps approaching her. 

“A boy,” she told him in a voice just above a whisper. “I’ve named him Draco.”

Lucius smiled proudly with a sense of importance and arrogance. “And he’s alright?” He asked his wife in a voice that suggested fear.

“Perfect,” she replied happily.

“Good,” he said as he watched the sleeping face of his son in his wife’s arms. “An article in The Prophet this morning is buzzing about the Abbott baby being kidnapped last night and replaced with another.”

Narcissa feigned a shocked expression as Lucius squeezed her shoulder. 

"No need to worry my dear," he stated trying to ease the scared look on her face. "Nothing like that will ever happen to our Draco."

Narcissa grinned evilly to herself as Lucius walked away, shutting the door behind him as she continued to sing.

“And down will come baby, cradle and all.”


End file.
